Jerza Week 2015 Oneshots
by stephie988
Summary: This is a collection of Jerza oneshots written especially for Jerza week. The themes are: Tomorrow, Roses and Strawberries, Sunset, Diamonds, Cardinal, Bells, Constellations and Future. I hope you enjoy this!
1. Bonus Day: Tomorrow

**Bonus Day: May 17th 2015**

It was a beautiful day in the outskirts of Magnolia. No, that's not quite true. It was more majestic than beautiful. When you say 'It's a beautiful day', people might think of clear blue skies, the sun dazzling high above. It was nothing like that. There were thin clouds covering all blueness, and the Sun when shining through them, cast a grey light on all to be seen. The wind was soft and kind, combing it's fingers gently through lush green grass that covered the rolling hills around. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't boiling hot either, more like Luke warm if that's a way to describe temperature.  
On one of the hills stood a girl with gleaming armour and long crimson hair that flowed gently with the wind. Her name was Erza Scarlet and she was a magician who belonged to the guild Fairy Tail. Erza inhaled the fresh, morning air before going down to a picnic basket at the toe of her metal boots. Today Erza had invited the Fairy Tail guild members to join her on a picnic here. Erza hadn't been on many picnics in her life, in fact she could only place her finger on one and even that time she was rudely interrupted by the Jiggle-Butt gang. In Erza's mind, today was going to be a perfect day for her and the Guild.  
Erza took out a picnic blanket, muttering words to herself about how so and so had told her to do this and so and so had told her to do that. Once Erza was content with the quality that the super large blanket was laid out, she started to unpack the food. Only then, on second thought, did she change her mind and pack it away in fear that some tiny animal might eat it while she waited for the Guild to join her.  
"I guess it's too late to ask if I can join you?" A deep voice spoke from behind Erza almost scaring her if it were possible to do so.  
She spun round and found a cloaked figure a few yards from the blanket. The hood was pulled back to reveal none other than Crime Sorciere's Founder, Jellal Fernandes. Jellal's electric blue hair brushed his forehead gently where the wind blew past it, and the mark above and below his left eye almost shone in the faded sunlight.  
"Jellal! What are you...what are you doing here?" Erza narrowed her eyes as if to check it really was the blue haired mage who she had many encounters with.  
"I...I..." Jellal shadowed his eyes behind his hair, hesitating from embarrassment to give his answer. "I was passing by when I thought I saw you here and I was just seeing if it was really you." He finally gave in to Erza's questioning eyes.  
The truth was, Crime Sorciere had located a dark guild spawning quite close to Magnolia. Jellal had secretly hoped to possibly catch a glimpse of Erza while dealing with the situation but after eradicating its short lived existence without a trace of her appearance, he made an excuse to the group and searched Magnolia for her. He hadn't planned to actually speak to her but before he knew it Jellal's feet had carried him up here and his mouth and spoken those words. He deeply regretted what he said, cursing himself for trying to sound cool knowing that he'd fail.  
"Oh...I haven't finished, I was just putting it back while I waited for the rest of Guild." Erza answered Jellal's first question.  
"Oh okay well I'll leave you to it." Jellal realised it wouldn't be a good idea to hang around if Fairy Tail showed up.  
"No don't go! I mean...No one's coming for a while and you asked to join me." Erza trailed off, unsure what to say and wary of embarrassment. "Um, I have a question!" Erza finally declared as an amused looked formed into Jellal's features.  
Jellal nodded for her to go on and Erza took a deep breath before starting. "Are you still going to be around Magnolia tomorrow?"  
Jellal hesitated for a second before answering. "Maybe, it depends on where we all decide to go."  
"Erza's heart sunk at the uncertainty but a small flicker of hope sparked. She wondered why she felt so sad about him leaving but brushed the question off quickly.  
"Would you like to sit down?" Erza asked quickly realising Jellal's awkward posture.  
Jellal paused for a moment before crouching down on the blanket next to Erza. A loud rumble echoed through the hills drawing all attention to a bright red Jellal and his stomach which had openly aired it's grievances about wanting to digest food. In response Erza quickly pulled out a selection of food from her picnic basket and offered them to him. Jellal gave a sheepish 'thanks' before picking up a delicately sliced jam sandwich. Just as he was about to chomp his first bit, another loud rumble rang out but this time it wasn't the Jellal. Erza's stomach had made the declaration this time and after a few moments pause she quickly took an identical sandwich to Jellal's. Both of them took their first bite at the same time and after realising this, laughed very slightly before their serious composted returned.  
"So how's Meredy and the rest of Crime Sorciere doing?"  
After that question, Erza and Jellal broke into small talk about their Guilds, their lives now and also about dark guilds and what was happening in the dark corners of the world. They both happily ate most of the food until the picnic basket had almost been emptied.  
"I think it's best if I get going now, they might be wondering where I am." Jellal started to close the moment between them and climbed to his feet.  
"Ah okay. I'm glad I got to see you." Erza spoke and inwardly cursed herself feeling as though she went too far.  
"It was nice to hang out with you, Erza." Jellal's eyes locked with Erza's for a few intense moments.  
Erza thought Jellal might make a move, start coming towards her, possibly Jellal did too. Her heart started pumping faster from the anticipation of his predicted course of action. It seemed as if Jellal was just about to take a step towards her when he broke the gaze and turned away.  
"Wait! Jellal." Erza quickly stood up and followed the few steps the blue haired mage had walked.  
Jellal turned round curious as to what Erza wanted but Erza faltered in replying. She was nervous about asking him her question, knowing she might sound desperate which was not normally her approach.  
"Will I see you tomorrow?" Erza finally asked after concluding she might regret it if she didn't get it out.  
A small smirk crept onto Jellal's features before he replied. "Tomorrow has many paths, one may lead me to you again, another may not. Only tomorrow knows what it holds." Erza's forehead creased into a frown. "But," Jellal added. "It seems that one way or another, my path always leads back to you, Erza." And with those finishing words Jellal's hood cover his hair and he turned away, making swift work to disappear.  
Erza watched as he left, both a contentment and sadness settling in her heart. _I want to see you again, even if tomorrow means the next day or the day after. Tomorrow's just a date, a date before we know that we'll encounter each other again. Until the day after tomorrow comes, be safe, Jellal._ Loosing herself in her thoughts, Erza was like a beautiful statue on that hill, not caring whether she'd get chills from the wind.  
"Yo, Erza!" A voice yelled snapping Erza back to reality.  
She looked over her shoulder and found Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Gray climbing up the hill with other small bits of goods, ready to join Erza's picnic.  
"Alright! I'm ready to chow down!" Natsu yelled racing up the hill ahead of the others.  
Natsu instantly went straight for Erza's basket and dove into it in search of food.  
"Ah, so you're finally here. Where's the rest of Guild?" Erza walked over to meet them as they reached her perfect spot.  
"We thought we'd head on over to make sure you're okay first. Also to give you the rest of the food." Lucy cheerfully replied finding a spot to place down a basket of fruit she'd bought with her.  
""Hey where's all the food gone!?" Happy accusingly pointed a paw at the almost empty basket Erza has bought up.  
"Don't tell me flame brain has eaten all of it already?!" Gray responded placing a wine bottle next to Lucy's basket.  
"Hey I was just trying to find some! My stomach's as empty as your's, Ice popsicle!" Natsu whined.  
"What did you call me knuckled head?"  
"I said you were a-"  
"Boys, settle down. It was me. I grew hungry while waiting for you so I started eating a little. I hope that's alright with you?" Erza responded covering up for the food her and Jellal has shared.  
"T-that's fine." Lucy stopped Natsu from rejecting by covering his mouth with her hand and answering for him.  
"Good, oh look, here comes the rest of the Guild." Erza diverted the subject to the mages arriving up the hill.  
As Everyone sat down on the blanket, ready to enjoy this special treat, Erza's thoughts re-played what had just happened with Jellal. A sad smile took shape in her lips as she thought about how happy she was here with the Guild, her friends, but Jellal could not be there to share this moment. _Maybe tomorrow, maybe another day._ She pondered but eventually let it go and endorsed herself in this moment with her family.

 **Okay, here is the bonus day! It's a bit weak with the theme, I know, but review, tell me what you think? This was meant to be the most in-character one so I though I might get that out of the way. Plus it would be a big happy factor for me to get to know more Jerza fans!**


	2. Day 1: Roses and Strawberries

**Day 1: May 24th 2015**

Erza woke up and stretched her arms out while yawning lazily. It was another day, another morning. A day like the day before and the one before that. But not everyday was the same.

As Erza blinked and her hazy view of her room at Fairy Hills became clearer she smiled. Erza really loved her life at Fairy Tail with her friends, she couldn't think of anything better. _That's not true...it would be nice to see Jellal. I'm happy with my friends though._ Before the red haired mage's thoughts could develop any more about the convict, she noticed an out-of-place red blob by her feet. Her forehead creased in confusion and a frown formed on her face as she blinked a few more times to make sure what she was seeing was actually there. Slowly, as if the object could be dangerous, she reached her delicate arm out and her fingers brushed over the stem of a de-thorned rose. She carefully lifted it close to her face to inspect it carefully. The rose was a dark crimson colour, almost identical to Erza's hair. It's soft petals were so smooth and there wasn't a visible blemish on them. The rose also had two, lush green leaves attached to the stem. _Who could have done this?_ The first, most obvious thought ran through Erza's mind as she deducted who would go into her room, while she was asleep, and do such a thing. _Natsu and Gray wouldn't dare play such an impractical prank and no one else in the Guild is that bothered about me._ As the blue-haired mage flashed into Erza's mind her face flushed pink and she shook off the thought. _No, Jellal isn't like that, it's not like him._ As different people ran though her mind Erza lifted the rose to her nose and let the sweet perfume trickle into her nostrils. _Ichiya_. Not wanting to be rude, Erza would have to thank him later, though it was slightly creepy that he would sneak into her room at night. Erza then quickly got up, and after finding another rose on her window-sill, changed into her armour and set off for the Guild.

But before Erza could get out of her dorm, Laki intercepted her.

"Good morning, Laki." Erza greeted with a bright smile as usual.

"Good morning. Erza, I found this outside your door." Laki held up a dark red rose that was identical to the two Erza had found in her room.

Instantly Erza's eyes widened as she spotted yet another rose. She was frozen for a reply and after a long pause she finally answered tactically taking the rose from Laki.

"How strange, I've found two of these in my room."

"Hm, well you remember the rule about no boys here right?" Laki asked.

"Of course. If I saw anyone I would personally throw them out." Erza responded more convincingly.

"Ah well, are you heading to the Guild?"

"Yes. Would you like to go together?"

"No, I have somethings to sort out here so you go on ahead. See you around Erza!" Laki waved walking down the corridor and back to her room.

"Yes, it was nice seeing you." Erza was slightly relieved as she quickly placed the rose back in her room before properly setting off for the Guild.

Erza eventually reached the Guild after finding 32 of the exact same roses on the way there. By now Erza's light-hearted mood she had this morning had decreased and she was very annoyed at the person who did this. _One rose is enough but 35 is taking it too far Ichiya!_

The enraged red-head burst the doors of the Guild open, alerting everyone inside the Guild who turned and faced her angry wrath.

"I demand to know who the culprit is!" Erza called with an authoritive voice that sent shivers up the spines of a few mages.

Gray and Natsu, who had previously been fighting, now clung to each other in fear while the rest of the Guild was silent.

"H-hi E-erza...w-what happened?" Lucy fearfully asked looking very stiff.

Erza turned to face Lucy with very instense eyes making Lucy almost tremble. "I've been finding these all over Magnolia and in Fairy Hills." Erza held up the roses she had collected for the entire Guild to see.

"Oh wow, that's almost like something out of a romantic novel!" Levy commented daring to edge closer to Erza to get a better view of the plush roses.

Confusion crossed Erza's features.

"Hey Erza, you sure you haven't got a secret admirer or summin'?" Cana shouted to her from the bar and the Guild's tensed atmosphere started to relax.

"Not that I can think of...unless..." An image of Ichiya holding a rose out in a proposal-like style appeared in Erza's mind and she dreaded the thought.

"It looks like you're popular Erza!" Lucy came over along with Lisanna, Levy, Wendy and Cana who all investigated the roses.

"What do you think Carla?" Wendy asked her exceed.

"Erza is a grown up woman so of course she is going to have admirers." The cat replied sounding rather wise.

Erza was stunned silent at the girls interest in this and she wasn't exactly sure what to do either. After a few minutes of questions from the girls, Natsu quickly pushed them aside.

"Eh Erza! Looks like some one might actually like you!" Natsu yelled.

"What does that mean?" Erza had a hint of warning in her voice that made Natsu's confident attitude decrease.

"The question is who did this?" Gray added walking over with Elfman and bringing the group back into discussion.

"A real man would own up to this!" Elfman boomed.

"Thats not the point of a surprise Nii-Chan!" Lisanna commented holding one of the roses put into the sunlight with a finger on her chin.

Juvia was hidden behind a pillar but her emotions shone as if she was in broad day-light. _Could Gray-sama be the culprit?_ But then suddenly her thoughts changed direction. _Would Gray-sama do something like this for Juvia?_ And then Juvia drifted off into a dream world of Gray and roses.

At that moment Mirajane appeared by the bar and noticing Erza in the big gaggle waved over to her.

"Oh Erza! Some one left this for you." Erza parted the crowd and walked over to Mira where she found yet another rose but with a note on it.

 _To Erza,_

 _The culprit will be by the cherry blossom tree in Magnolia at 7:00._

Erza read the note carefully, inspecting for any hints or faults that could give there person away.

"So what does it say Erza?" Mirajane had an innocent but curious look on her face.

Erza repeated the words of the note sending everyone into confusion.

"The culprit will obviously mean the culprit of the roses." Lucy mutter loudly to herself.

"Well of course, that's obvious." Happy commented making Lucy look stupid.

"Wouldnt it be best to go and meet this culprit?" Wendy suggested quietly.

"Of course not! You have to handle situations like this delicately." Carla scoulded Wendy.

"Ah, I'd say just go and meet the person. What's the worst that could happen? He might have free boose?" Cana added the end bit hopefully.

"Yes, Wendy is right. The best way to find out is to talk to the culprit face-to-face." Erza declared and finally the Guild started to settle down again.

The rest of the day drew on with a couple more roses. As 7:00 neared Erza headed for the cherry blossom tree, almost expecting to find Ichiya there. Once reaching the bright pink flowers, she found no one. On closer inspection she spotted a smalled red blob in front of the tree trunk. _Another rose?!_ Once reaching it Erza was taken by surprise as it was not a rose but was, in fact, a strawberry. It wasn't just any strawberry though, Erza could recognise this as the extremely rare maximum sweet strawberry, one found high in the mountains, growing in a vet delicate biome. Carefully, as if the strawberry had fragile printed all over it, Erza picked up the sweet treat and placed it in the palm of her hand. She was in total awe of the strawberry that she didn't notice the person behind her.

"I heard you liked this type." A low voice spoke causing Erza to spin round in surprise of the ever so familiar voice.

"Jellal!"

"Erza, it's nice to see you again." The mage's hair was slightly scruffy but apart from a few out of place creases on his shirt, he looked perfect like a picture.

"This was..."

"Yes, it was partly Meredy's idea though." Jellal's eyes turned to the ground as he blushed slightly.

Erza beamed at him. "I'm very grateful. But why did you do this?"

"Don't you remember?" Jellal frowned.

"Remember what?"

"Its been seven years since you changed me. Seven years since the fall of the Tower of Heaven. Seven years since Simon's death, since I killed him."

Memories flooded back to Erza of her childhood and her not so happy reunion with her friends. She remembered the time when Jellal killed Simon and almost her and Natsu too. She remembered preparing to give up her life to save them, but then Jellal saved them instead.

"Jellal..." Erza was about to say something but Jellal held his hand up for her to let him finish.

"I know I don't have a right to do this, but I thought we could visit his grave together." Jellal's eyes were now glued to the ground, afraid of something bad happening.

"Okay. That would be nice." Erza answered after a pause and Jellal looked up at her, not expecting that answer.

A small smile spread on his face before he noticed the strawberry still in Erza's Palm. "Arent you going to eat that?"

Erza looked down and noticed the strawberry still in her hand. Quickly she panicked, worrying it might wither, and took a large bite out of it. The sweet juices filled her mouth and lubricated her tongue and she almost let out a soft moan of pleasure from the delicious taste. Jellal's smile grew a tiny bit as he was please Erza like his present.

"The roses and the strawberry are a thank-you present, for saving me. Though I might have destroyed the continent otherwise."

Erza's checks went bright-pink as she was unsure of how to respond. Instead she looked at the ground unable to bare the thought of Jellal seeing her embarrassed. _And I thought it was Ichiya dropping all those roses._

From the corner of her eyes, Erza caught Jellal taking a side-ways glance before taking a step closer to her. "Meredy told me to also do this."

Jellal's cheeks were burning red as he placed one hand on Erza's hip and the other pressed the back of her head. Slowly he tilted his head and leaned forward to their lips met. Erza was surprised at first but sank into the kiss, her eyes fluttering shut. Jellal did not know if it was that maximum sweet strawberry Erza just ate or whether it was just Erza in general, but the sweetness of the kiss intoxicated him.

They broke away and Erza smiled at Jellal, letting him know she was happy that he kissed her.

And so, the streets of Magnolia were very quite just after 7 at night, the sun was setting a warm orange glow onto all the surroundings. The couple by the blossom tree couldn't feel more blissful in that moment and the roses and strawberries of the day faded into a memory along with the fading sun.

 **Hey everyone! Jerza week is here at long** **last! Yay! One of my favourite weeks of the year! So this one was meant to be slightly comedic at the start and more fairy tale-ish at the end? What do you think? Was this a good start to Jerza week? I hope you like it! This is Stephano over and out.**


	3. Day 2: Sunset 1

**Day 2: May 25th 2015**

I'm standing here looking at a sunset and I wonder where you are? What you're doing? How you've been?

The soft golden glow of the last rays remind me of you. Sometimes the long wash of missing you hits me so suddenly I feel like I might fall to my knees.

I think about the past, how you were then, how you are now. The pain of what you did will never go away but the love I hold for you is thriving. It tells me to forgive you, to recognise the good deeds you've been doing.

I think about the pain you've been through, knowing you killed you're friend and wanting nothing more than to ersase it. You hate yourself and your existence. But still you live on and part of me hope that's you live for me. Maybe one day you'll open up to me.

The sunset that I'm staring at now looks like the one when you almost kissed me. Do you remember that? It's a special memory to me. I didn't know what would happen if you kissed me, but I didn't care, it felt right in that moment. And still I think about what it would be like to kiss you, whether your lips would be soft, would it taste sweet?

Sunsets are the end. The end of a day, the end of the light, but I hope it wasn't the end of us. I still see you but I wonder if you see me like you did then.

My friends draw me away from my thoughts as we carry on walking, not stopping for long to admire this sunset. I'm happy with my friends, even if you are not here with me. Having just completed a mission and receiving our reward, we were heading back to the Guild. After we got there and reported to Mira, we hang about, I talk to Wendy before going home.

The next day I wake up at the crack of dawn. I can't sleep tonight, God only knows why. Instead I take a walk around Magnolia, hoping that it will make me more tired. I cross streets, fields even dirt paths but nothing seems to ease my mind to sleep. I decide to watch the sun as it's rises, letting my thoughts drift.

Sunrise is so different to a sunset. It's the beginning and not the end. It represents the promise of what's to come. I stand there admiring it for a while and that's when I think I see you with Meredy. A flash of blue and pink in the distance, following the direction of the sun. Maybe I was really asleep and dreaming or maybe not, either way I thought you turned round, lifted your hand and waved. I smile and wave back and as you leave me behind I think that I could sleep better.

The problem was, when I woke up the next day, I couldn't tell the difference between dreams and memories. But even so, I was happy to be able to see you again. Even if it was just a dream.

 **Yeah this was slightly weird for me...I was stuck for ideas and I wanted to test out a new style of writing. What did you think? Your opinions will help me form an idea whether this went well or not. Thanks everyone and enjoy the rat of the week! This is Stephano over and out.**


	4. Day 2: Sunset 2

**Second day bonus part**

 **Jellal's POV**

We were walking from town to town, travelling as you would call it. This is my life ever since I got out of jail, I had to avoid the eyes of the public, especially the council. Meredy walls beside me, I catch glimpses of here pink head bobbing up and down. We talk about the dark guilds, which ones to look at next, all of its just the same. The only days that ever turn out to be special are when I see you.

It's getting really late and we pause to watch the sunset. That's the good thing about doing what I do, you come to notice the small but pleasant things around you.

I think about you and the day I was close to kissing you. I almost let my feelings take over, but I can't do that. I worry about the outcome if I let myself get taken over by one emotion. Will I turn back to what I was like before? Before you saved me and changed me. Meredy and I watch the sun go down and the day end. We make camp in a forest, careful not to attract any attention.

The first light of day wakes us up the next day. We pack our things and set off. As we continue heading East I realise that we're bordering Magnolia. This will be the closest I've been to you for a long time. I think about seeing you again and my heart skips a beat. I tell myself to stop, calm down, keep my distance, and then I carry on.

It's strange that you see people when you're least expecting it. There's something nagging my mind to turn around and when I do, you're there. You're crimson hair softly blowing in the wind. I blink again and wave to check I'm not dreaming. You wave back lifting your arm gracefully. Nostalgia hits me and I'm taken back to the times where it was hard but we had each other. I rembered that it was your beautiful Scarlet hair that triggered my memories. Eventually, I force myself to turn away and carry on walking. Know that I had turned away and was walking away from you pained me. The temptation to hug you and have that familiar warmth when I was with you was overwhelming. I told myself I am bad for thinking those things, I'm a person who walks in the dark. Letting a person who walks in the light fall for you like you've fallen for them would lead to you pulling them into the darkness. I walk away from you Erza but I hope not forever. I move forward for when we meet again and for the sake of Meredy. And I'll keep moving forward until both are impossible. Just as you should keep moving forward for your friends and your life that burns with a brilliant light.

 **Hey, bet you weren't expecting this! It's another part because the last chapter was short and lame, same style but I thought, hey let's add another POV! I still wanna hear what you all think! This is Stephano over and out.**


	5. Day 3: Diamonds

**Day 3: 26th May 2015**

Jellal was a successful, young millionaire who owned the luxurious chains of hotels that were famous for having the utter most classic feel and the sheer amount of money you would need to afford even the cheapest of rooms. Tonight was the 10th anniversary of the opening of the first hotel and to celebrate Jellal was throwing a party only for the rich and wealthy at the hotel located in the capital. Jellal hoped tonight he would build up even more money and success than he already had but also for something a little more lustful. Jellal wanted to get lucky. But he didn't want any girl who threw themselves at his feet, he wanted someone special, someone hard to get. He wanted a fresh challenge.

Jellal wasn't the nicest of men, in fact he could be cruel at certain times. Being young and wealthy meant women were always at his feet begging him to marry them. Jellal had found the best way to deal with this would be to step over them and get on with his business. He didn't care much anymore for people's feelings, it was just fun and living the life of luxury.

When his limousine arrived at the entrance to the hotel, the footman came and opened the door for him and Jellal stepped out into the night air. The grand building before him brought a sense of pride to Jellal's heart as he knew it was all his. He walked inside where one of the staff members escorted him to the party. He stepped into the lift, the staff member pushed the button for the floor and the doors started to close leaving silence in the elevator. But just before the doors touched, a red square was shoved through them and the doors re-opened. _Great, another delay._ But just as that thought crossed Jellal mind a pretty woman stepped into the lift making him reconsider his thoughts. She was a bit shorter than him with scarlet hair tied into a loose pony-tail held by pink flowers. A sparkling diamond necklace hung round her neck glistening in the dull light of the elevator. Her slender figure was accentuated by the tight bodice of her pink, red and white dress. A large bow was neatly tied behind her waist which led down to her skirts forming a bell shape. The girl was also wearing gloves that matched the colour of her hair and held a square, tiny bag that she had used to stop the doors from shutting her out. Jellal's eyes met with the girls chocolate coloured ones and she gave him a playful smirk. After she turned her back to him, where Jellal couldn't help but notice all the bare skin revealed by the low back of the dress, silence settle again before the doors of the elevator closed. Everything shuddered before they slowly lifted off the ground.

"Excuse me." The girl turned around and stared Jellal straight in the eye catching him slightly off guard. "Would you hold this for me please?" She batted her eye lids innocently holding up her blood red bag.

Jellal smirked but took the bag from her and held it up. He was liking the way this girl played. The girl opened the bag and pulled out crimson lip stick and a mirror. She took a quick glance at Jellal before concentrating on the mirror and applying her lip stick. Jellal didn't take his eyes off her once. After her lips were smeared with the blood coloured substance, she looked up at Jellal and slowly but seductively pressed her lips together before pouting. _Damn that's hot._

The lift gave a ding, breaking the magic of the moment and the girl clicked the lip stick lid on and turned on her heel where she disappeared out of the elevator. Jellal was in a daze for a moment before the staff member prompted him with a 'sir?'. Only then did Jellal notice that still in his hands was the blood red bag the lady had asked him to hold.

Another smirk crossed Jellal's features as he thanked the hotel staff member, which was unusual for him, and entered the party strangely excited.

A few gambling stations were dotted around the large hall with a brightly lit stage where a jazz band were performing. Jellal was encouraged over to a station by a familiar business partner.

"Ultear, I'm glad you accepted my invitation." Jellal walked over to her and caught her in an embrace.

"Ah well I couldn't just ignore an invitation to what seems to be a grand party. By the way, are red hand bags the new fashion for men? If so I must say you look rather classy." Ultear gave a short laugh at her end statement while Jellal held the mysterious woman's bag up.

"I must say Ultear, I've never been that into fashion but when I saw this my heart was stolen." Jellal replied and they both laughed together.

"Well now I know what to buy my brother for his birthday. You seem more happy than usual at an event like this, what's gotten into you?"

"It's a special occasion for me, am I not allowed to be happy?" Jellal answered with another question earning an eye roll from Ultear.

"By the looks of it it must be some girl."

"What if it is? I think it's high time I enjoyed myself like this."

"Just don't let rumours spread Jellal. For your own safety. Have fun at the rest of the party."

"Take care." Jellal waved as Ultear trotted off into the crowds of drunk men and bickering women. Parties always did have a tendency to turn out like this but Jellal would always keep his distance from it.

As Jellal looked around for someone else to socialise with he noticed a pair of women staring at him and giggling to each other. _I really should get rid of this bag, knowing these people soon there will be rumours that I'm gay._ Jellal, though being wealthy himself, never really like many rich people. They were always too arrogant and obsessed with money, too cunning and greedy. To him money was just a thing to buy luxuries but if you were obsessing with money while you had those luxuries the point of having them was lost. Lots of them were selfish and would spread silly little rumours round if they thought it would get them even the smallest of profit. He wouldn't argue though, he just went along and pretended he would do the same thing.

Jellal, now becoming bored, walked over to one of the waiters and leaned close to his ear.

"Return who ever's bag this is then bring the person to me, I'd like to talk to them." Jellal whispered and flashed the card that showed he was the owner of the hotel.

The waiter bowed before heading off into the crowds. Jellal then turned away and headed back into the party.

The evening had reached its climax and Jellal was growing increasingly hot, bothered and more than anything bored. There was still no sign of the girl he had met in the lift and so all he had talked to were a couple of old geezers and some women who seemed too drunk to know the difference between a bed and a cow. No one had come remotely near to sparking his interest like she did. She seemed to be the only thing he could think about. As Jellal was about to go and get another glass of water, he didn't want to become a drunk fool like many others had, he spotted a flash of crimson on a balcony. Quickly, he forgot about his water, and pushed his way through the crowd desperate to get to this girl. _What if she's with someone else now?_ The thought crossed his mind but he quickly brushed it aside with the fact he'd just have to re-claim her. But as he reached the balcony Jellal was struck down with disappointment. The girl was not there, she was not anywhere, Jellal was close to loosing hope.

"If you're looking for someone perhaps I could help?" A voice spoke calmly from behind the blue haired man.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary. You see, I've just found who I was looking for." Jellal turned around as his previous agitations faded away.

"Is that so? Well if I am of no use-" she started to turn away when Jellal gently grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Who said you were of no use? Your company is of great use to keep me entertained."

"Ah, so you find the people here as lacking in amusement and humour as I do." The girl replied.

"They are nothing more than wealthy fools tumbling over their own money."

"And you're not?" The girl raised a questioning eyebrow as she took a step closer to him.

"Well maybe if you follow me I could show you how much more I am." Jellal suggested in a low husky voice.

"You're going to have to try harder than that." The girl, who was inches away from Jellal's lips now pulled back and the distance between them grew once more. Jellal almost felt cold where her body had once been.

"What are you proposing?"

"A game. Best of three. Winner gets to go to top. The loser...let's just say they will be under the winners command." The girl suggested.

"Deal." But before Jellal had even finished the word the girl had once again mysteriously disappeared.

"She is definitely something." Jellal muttered under his breath but became more excited for the challenge facing him.

Jellal made his way through the crowds up to a gambling station where he paused and looked round for the woman.

"Can I help you sir?" The dealer at the station made Jellal jump and think of an answer.

"Um...I'd like to play a one on one, best of three." Jellal asked.

"Of course sir. May I ask who you will be playing against?"

"That'll be me." A red gloved hand placed itself beside Jellals arm and he turned his head to find the girl he had challenged. "Sorry, was I late?" She cocked her head and looked intensely into his eyes.

"No just on time."

"I will now shuffle the cards, please wait a moment sir, mad'am." The dealer nodded then concentrated on the cards in his hand.

"He seems rather robotic, is that a standard you set all your staff?" The scarlet haired woman leaned and whispered in Jellal's ear.

His heart started pumping faster as he felt her sweet breath on his cheek.

"Before we start, can I ask for the name of the beautiful woman I am playing." Jellal requested trying to sound as charming as possible.

"What does it matter? If you still see me tomorrow I'll give you my name." She stated intently into Jellals hazel eyes refusing to back down.

"This isn't an excuse for forgetting your name is it?" Jellal had a cheeky grin on as he picked up the cards the dealer just placed on the table.

"So what if it is? I'll remember tomorrow." The crimson haired woman picked up her set and they started paying.

The game lasted an hour and a half of which Jellal won the first round but then mysterious lady won the second, leading the third to be the fate decider. Jellal found his eyes wondering to he woman's neckline at the necklace that gently hung around her neck. Jellal knew each diamond was real and could see the fine craftsmanship that had been put into making it. The length and shape if the necklace suited this lady so well, he believed the necklace had been hand-tailored for her. She caught him staring at her necklace and as their eyes met for the thousandth time that evening, Jellal noticed how her eyes sparkled like the diamonds around her neck. She wasn't just some beautiful lady, she was drop-dead gorgeous. Eventually Jellal lost that game leading to an over all victory to the lady.

"So I lost. When do we start?" Jellal quickly cut to the chase, he felt he had waited too long this evening already.

"Meet me in room 407 in thirty minutes. And be ready." She smiled boastfully at her success before skipping off and submerging into the crowd.

 _How the hell did I find someone like her?_ Jellal thought as he grew more hungry for what would happen next.

Twenty five minutes later and Jellal had already excused himself from the party, wanting nothing more than to get to room 407, where a night full of pleasure would be awaiting him. He reached the lift, almost punched the key 4, and silently let it take him up. Once he reached the floor, Jellal practically sprinted down the hall and upon reaching the room he straitened his tie before knocking. As his first knock hit the door the door moved slightly and Jellal realised it was already open. He entered the room and shut the door before turning round to face the bed where the white cotton sheets were. _That's strange shouldn't she be here?_ Jellal then noticed something sparkling on the bed. He walked closer to observe. It was the diamond necklace the girl was wearing earlier. On the back was a silver label with the words Erza Scarlet engraved into it. Then he noticed the light breeze that was making the room ever more cold. The window was open. Jellal rushed over to the edge with the diamond jewelry in hand. _Damn,_ he thought. _Just damn._

 **Hey all! So now I'm going to write a bit about how I was inspired to write this one shot.**

 **This idea has been on my mind for a while but I wasn't sure how to do it. The inspiration for this actually came from a dating SIM by Voltage Inc called Kissed By The Baddest Bidder. It's really popular in European countries and is about hotels, gambling, the black market e.c.t. I always imagined having my favourite characters placed in a swanky hotel acting all seductive would be interesting.**

 **Anyway, when I saw diamonds as a theme for today, this wasn't my original plan. The plan was that it would be one set in the Fiore with the FTA and secret agents rather than a real world AU. I was also going to heavily link the story to the song 'Diamonds are a Girls Best Friend'. This idea was also inspired by another dating SIM by Voltage Inc (they are too good for words) called Our Two Bedroom Story, and actually as Jellal owns Crime Sorciere Weekly magazine, he'd publish an article about diamonds being so-called a Girls Best friend.**

 **After realising I had two well-founded ideas I started writing both but found myself thoroughly enjoying this one a lot more than the other which was quite hard to try and write. So giving the other one up, I continued with this one and here it is. I'm not saying the spelling and grammar is great or anything because oh my God there are probably so many mistakes.**

 **This was meant to be humorous to lighten the tone set by yesterday's which was a bit heavy. I hope you enjoyed it and another one shot will be here tomorrow! I think today is the longest one I've written so far! This is Stephano over and out.**


End file.
